This invention is related to a folded glider and the method of making it.
Folded gliders, constructed both from paper and other lightweight materials, are legion in the prior art. However, the prior art gliders have either been unduly complex to construct or else have had poor aerodynamic qualities. In addition, if they are formed by the use of a simple fold pattern, they require the addition of a selectively placed weight to give them proper balance and thereby prevent them from repeatedly stalling when in flight.